The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus and a storage medium.
Generally speaking, restaurants, bars, concert halls, or the like have a plurality of illumination apparatuses disposed therein, and control illumination of the illumination apparatuses to be synchronized with each other, thereby making the entire space harmonious. For example, illumination control is performed such that colors of illumination in the entire space change with elapse of time, and the illumination is switched on and off.
In addition to control with elapse of time, control is sometimes performed in accordance with music that is played back in the space as illumination control. For example, JP 2010-508626T discloses a technique regarding ambient illumination according to audio signals. Specifically, JP 2010-508626T discloses illumination control that allows illumination to be temporally controlled in accordance with a change recognizable in tracks, and is applicable to theaters, cinemas, discos, bars, restaurants, and home systems.
JP 2008-35133A also discloses a speaker that is preferable for playing back digital content transmitted from a digital media server in accordance with an environment of a user, and a technique for integrally disposing the speaker with an illumination apparatus for providing a sound environment according to luminous intensity of the illumination. Specifically, the speaker device described in JP 2008-35133A is controlled to lower a volume when a listener darkens the illumination below some level in order to sleep.
JP 2009-141924A further discloses an illumination apparatus that provides speaker functions to shades and globes of various illumination apparatuses (such as desk lamps and floor lamps), which are provided in buildings in most cases. A special space and installation are not hereby necessary for the speaker so that a user can freely play back music.